vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MeerkatQueen/Archive 2018
Archive Any requirements to create an album page? Hi! I navigate on this wiki since a while and now I very want to contribute, I've read wiki's policy and the manual of style but, I haven't see any requirements to create an album page (or other page style). I want to be sure: We can create a page for an album without requirements? :LostSword (talk) 02:27, January 5, 2018 (UTC) : As long as it's related to VOCALOID and not self-advertisement, feel free to create the page! :) If you need help with pages, my advice is to view similar pages and study their templates. If you need help with templates, you can look here: Vocaloid Wiki:Templates. The template that album pages tend to use is . I hope this helps! （＾ヮ＾） - Meerkat (talk) 03:46, January 5, 2018 (UTC) :: Thanks for your answer! I look at your links. ::LostSword (talk) 23:31, January 6, 2018 (UTC) About rebekkya So, i found out that "Amai fukushuu Uta" was deleted. I just want you to note that i am not rebekkya in any form or way. I know about the self advertising policy and i'm just saying, i am not rebekkya in any form or way :-) Tigressnayi (talk) 00:43, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Hi Wdamtendo Has Invited you To Join his wiki as A site admin. He needs help running the site and requested you to be part of his wiki talk page This wiki is Created by Wdamtendo, a User of the Vocaloid Wiki go to the link to get started http://project-wdamtendo.wikia.com/wiki/Project_Wdamtendo_Wiki Empty blog found This blog does not really have anything written in it. Is it fine if it is deleted? 02:43, February 10, 2018 (UTC)02:43, February 10, 2018 (UTC)02:43, February 10, 2018 (UTC)02:43, February 10, 2018 (UTC)02:43, February 10, 2018 (UTC) : Thank you for notifying me. I deleted it. - Meerkat (talk) 02:55, February 10, 2018 (UTC) External images Hello, so i'm pretty sure you are aware of the news (i guess you could call them that) about CC, i made a blog about how others can add translations there but because i'm not allowed to add personal photos i have to leave a link to an imgur post. The problem is that i don't have an account there so i can't edit it (imgur post) when i want to update something, that's my fault, but i wondering if you could give me permission to upload the pictures here, so that i can update them faster and so that people won't have to go to a different website everytime. If not then i can just make an imgur account and reuplaod the post so that i can edit it, i just wanted to see if i can ask for permission before i remake the imgur post. Ihavenoideawhatsoever(talk) 12:32 ,February 17, 2018 (UTC) : Unfortunately, the only images allowed are ones related to the articles. Off topic images cannot be uploaded here and have to be stored on an external site. - Meerkat (talk) 01:06, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Official upload dates Hi, Meerkat. Days ago, NebulousViper told me this when I messaged them regarding this. However, when I checked the Song Article Guideline page again today, I saw this. So, would it still be fine if I include the other official upload dates of songs in the song boxes (ex. Song 1 was uploaded to YouTube on May 7, 2018 and uploaded to Niconico on May 10, 2018)? The guideline page seems to allow us the use of the format where different official upload dates of a song can be included. 04:04, February 26, 2018 (UTC)04:04, February 26, 2018 (UTC)04:04, February 26, 2018 (UTC)04:04, February 26, 2018 (UTC)04:04, February 26, 2018 (UTC) : I have brought this up with the other admins an we came to a decision. Due to the amount of different-date uploads, along with the fact that multiple dates clutter the song box only the first date is to be put. Any later date's uploads would be mentioned in the background section if needed to be mentioned at all. - Meerkat (talk) 23:29, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Someone removed an important reminder that you left them This user apparently removed an important reminder that you left on their talk page. This is not allowed, isn't it? EDIT: Apparently, they also did it before. 14:05, February 27, 2018 (UTC)14:05, February 27, 2018 (UTC)14:05, February 27, 2018 (UTC)14:05, February 27, 2018 (UTC)14:05, February 27, 2018 (UTC) What's the correct format? For the External links section, what is the correct format with regards to the spacing between the bullets and external links? Is it this one *external article here or this one? * external article here I have seen both formats used and I am not really sure which among the two is the correct one so I decided to ask you about this because I am a little bit confused. 03:41, March 11, 2018 (UTC)03:41, March 11, 2018 (UTC)03:41, March 11, 2018 (UTC)03:41, March 11, 2018 (UTC)03:41, March 11, 2018 (UTC) : I tend to use the latter to keep the page neater and less cluttered. - Meerkat (talk) 03:43, March 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Does that make it the default format for the song articles then? :: 03:45, March 11, 2018 (UTC)03:45, March 11, 2018 (UTC)03:45, March 11, 2018 (UTC)03:45, March 11, 2018 (UTC)03:45, March 11, 2018 (UTC) ::: I guess ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ - Meerkat (talk) 03:56, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Should I write an article of original songs made by the Wiki 's users Here is a Sample : https://m.soundcloud.com/user-911739438/time-machine-feat-olivermayu-and-lapis Cherryblossomfan1234 (talk) 09:43, March 14, 2018 (UTC)User:Cherryblossomfan1234 : As long as it isn't self-advertisement, go right ahead! Just be sure to follow the when making it. - Meerkat (talk) 10:24, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Profile picture send a 1920x1920 sized png of your profile pic thanks Tent1337 (talk) 16:26, March 14, 2018 (UTC) : Why? - Meerkat (talk) 17:38, March 14, 2018 (UTC) 'V'''ersions or '''v'ersions? Hello. I'm back with another question regarding this wiki's standard wiki format again. So, I'm pondering once again. In section headers for preceding and succeeding versions, do we use V'ersions or '''v'ersions? I have always believed that it is the latter because it has always been used the most until I spotted a user changing "'v'ersions" to "'V'ersions" in a few articles. 12:43, March 15, 2018 (UTC)12:43, March 15, 2018 (UTC)12:43, March 15, 2018 (UTC)12:43, March 15, 2018 (UTC)12:43, March 15, 2018 (UTC) : It's lowercase. - Meerkat (talk) 20:36, March 15, 2018 (UTC) A proposal Hey, MeerkatQueen. I would just like to propose this. Can we have an article dedicated to informing readers and viewers as to where they can purchase VOCALOIDs? Since VocaloidOtaku.net will shut down soon, the Where to Buy VOCALOIDs Thread thread will soon vanish for sure. Because such would be the case, I was thinking if we should have such article for anyone who is interested in buying a VOCALOID. What do you think? 02:00, March 17, 2018 (UTC)02:00, March 17, 2018 (UTC)02:00, March 17, 2018 (UTC)02:00, March 17, 2018 (UTC)02:00, March 17, 2018 (UTC) : While I don't think that an actual page should be made for it, if you want you can create a blog post about it. I know that I have a section of my profile page dedicated to this but I fear with VO shutting down, that isn't enough. Come to think of it, a thread should also be made on Vocabyss about it. - Meerkat (talk) 12:45, March 17, 2018 (UTC) page delete I'mnot going to highlight the page, but there is one that has been added as spam, can you get rid of it and ban the user. Even if they haven't warrant the ban from the page, they tried to pretend they were more then one person.One-Winged Hawk (talk) 13:35, March 17, 2018 (UTC) ::The page Angel Emfrbl was referring to was this. (Note: It only has one sentence but it's gross either way.) :: 13:41, March 17, 2018 (UTC)13:41, March 17, 2018 (UTC)13:41, March 17, 2018 (UTC)13:41, March 17, 2018 (UTC)13:41, March 17, 2018 (UTC) Continuation from "A proposal" #*looks at Vocabyss* Is Vocabyss going to be like the "new VocaloidOtaku.net"? Judging by the dates of some threads, the site seems to have like started weeks ago. #Is it because almost every VOCALOID has its product pages listed on them in their infoboxes count as enough that we don't need an article for it? #Do you think you can ask a moderator in Vocabyss to create a thread on where to purchase VOCALOIDs? 19:35, March 18, 2018 (UTC)19:35, March 18, 2018 (UTC)19:35, March 18, 2018 (UTC)19:35, March 18, 2018 (UTC)19:35, March 18, 2018 (UTC) :# Probably. :P :# I'm not certain. An actual page on buying VOCALOIDs would have to be brought up and discussed with the other admins (and Angel). If you wish, I could bring it up in the group chat. :# As long as you're a member, anyone can make threads on VOCABYSS! If you're not a member, signing up is quick and easy. :) - Meerkat (talk) 12:38, March 19, 2018 (UTC) 叶公好龙 Should this page be categorized as questionable or explicit? The song mentioned sex between a man and a teenage boy. –– 黒いKuroi (talk) 02:34, March 20, 2018 (UTC) : I think that explicit would be appropriate. I marked it accordingly. - Meerkat (talk) 22:19, March 20, 2018 (UTC) ::I see. Thank you!–– 黒いKuroi (talk) 23:44, March 20, 2018 (UTC) A deletion request Today, I renamed the article '''Cotton Candy to COTTON CANDY since COTTON CANDY was the "appropriate" name. However, my manner of renaming the article has unfortunately created another copy of the original article (I had the song article open in two browser tabs. In one tab, I renamed the article while in the other tab, I was updating the song article.). So, can I please ask you to delete the Cotton Candy article? Original article: COTTON CANDY (The page history proves that this article was created long ago.) Unintentional duplicate: Cotton Candy Thank you very much. And apologies for the goof-up. It was an accident. 17:26, March 21, 2018 (UTC)17:26, March 21, 2018 (UTC)17:26, March 21, 2018 (UTC)17:26, March 21, 2018 (UTC)17:26, March 21, 2018 (UTC) : Thank you for notifying me. I have deleted the duplicate page. - Meerkat (talk) 22:26, March 21, 2018 (UTC) And again... This user cleared their entire talk page. Again. Especially soon after when Angel Emfrbl left them with reminders. 02:50, March 31, 2018 (UTC)02:50, March 31, 2018 (UTC)02:50, March 31, 2018 (UTC)02:50, March 31, 2018 (UTC)02:50, March 31, 2018 (UTC) C'over or '''c'over? So, um, in the Derivatives sections in song articles, I often see both 'C'over and 'c'over. Can you tell me which either is the correct format? The Song Article Guideline Page seems to indicate that capitalization should be used but was a time when you undid an edit of mine when I capitalized the "c" in cover. Right now, I'm not really sure which among the two is the correct format to use. P.S. - Did you also see my previous message? 16:29, April 2, 2018 (UTC)16:29, April 2, 2018 (UTC)16:29, April 2, 2018 (UTC)16:29, April 2, 2018 (UTC)16:29, April 2, 2018 (UTC) : Unless "cover" were to be the first word, it would be lowercase. As for the previous message, I don't think that there is a rule set in stone about clearing talk pages. I know I can't control what people do with their talk pages. If you wish, I could bring this up to the other admins but I'm not sure if there's anything　I could do. - Meerkat (talk) 20:58, April 2, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you for very much for the clarification. ::Oh. And one more thing. When we type color hex codes within song boxes, any letters within them should be lowercased (#7c99d5, not #7C99D5), am I right? :: 00:16, April 4, 2018 (UTC)00:16, April 4, 2018 (UTC)00:16, April 4, 2018 (UTC)00:16, April 4, 2018 (UTC)00:16, April 4, 2018 (UTC) ::: I don't believe that capitalization matters for hex code characters. I know my program exports them as lowercase and various sites do uppercase. Unlike names, the capitalization of hex code characters do not matter. - Meerkat (talk) 00:20, April 4, 2018 (UTC) Image deletion Since you deleted the Misunderstood Monster article, can I request that you delete this image too? 02:14, April 16, 2018 (UTC)02:14, April 16, 2018 (UTC)02:14, April 16, 2018 (UTC)02:14, April 16, 2018 (UTC)02:14, April 16, 2018 (UTC) : Forgot about that. Thanks for notifying me about it. - Meerkat (talk) 02:42, April 16, 2018 (UTC) They are adding false info again Hello, Apparently 65rukoyokune didn't learn anything from the warnings on their discussion page, I just reverted one of their edits of inconsistent info (the same type of things with the ages), but I think they may reiterate the same type of actions again. What do we do? Keeping an eye on them still and give them a possible last chance? Or ban (from what I understood from the warnings you set)? Thanks :) Tokina8937 16:37, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Two questions Hey, Meerkat. I have two questions. One regarding the arrangement of official video links in song articles and the other regarding the prices of songs. For the first question: For example, a song was first uploaded to SoundCloud on May 17, 2018. Then on May 19, 2018, the song was uploaded to YouTube and Niconico. If this is the case, then should the arrangement of the official links of the song be like this, with the SoundCloud link being first, the YouTube link being second/third and the Niconico link being second/third as well as the viewcounts that are arranged depending on the arrangement of the links: , , and |links = }} produces this. Or the order does not matter and they can all just be arranged like default when the viewcounts are listed and the official links to the song are placed in song articles? , , and |links = }} produces this. As for the second question. For example, a VOCALOID song costs $1 in Bandcamp while it costs $1.50 in Amazon. Is it fine if we list the different prices of the song across some music stores like I did in MΛIKAVΞRSE? 10:58, April 25, 2018 (UTC)10:58, April 25, 2018 (UTC)10:58, April 25, 2018 (UTC)10:58, April 25, 2018 (UTC)10:58, April 25, 2018 (UTC) : For the fist question I would assume that whichever site it was uploaded to first would go first on the template. The reason the order was strict was because that's what the template would put out. Now with the new template combined with the template it has become much looser. : As for the second question, I'd say that's fine. - Meerkat (talk) 18:54, April 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Regarding the first question, does this mean that we take the former/first one? :: 17:42, April 26, 2018 (UTC)17:42, April 26, 2018 (UTC)17:42, April 26, 2018 (UTC)17:42, April 26, 2018 (UTC)17:42, April 26, 2018 (UTC) ::: I'd think so. - Meerkat (talk) 00:53, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Oh is that so? My apologies then. I'll try not to let that happen again. - UltimateFangirl or What should we specifically use when setting up lyrics of any language but English in song articles? or 22:59, May 2, 2018 (UTC)22:59, May 2, 2018 (UTC)22:59, May 2, 2018 (UTC)22:59, May 2, 2018 (UTC)22:59, May 2, 2018 (UTC) : It takes up less space. - Meerkat (talk) 23:58, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Permission Since you thought that we probably should not add links to unauthorized reprints of songs, is it fine if I can have the permission to start a thread about it and then just ask to have it highlighted for everyone to see so that we all could have a decision to make as a community? 08:47, May 8, 2018 (UTC)08:47, May 8, 2018 (UTC)08:47, May 8, 2018 (UTC)08:47, May 8, 2018 (UTC)08:47, May 8, 2018 (UTC) : I was actually going to do so myself today but today has been.. troublesome and I just haven't had the time. You can start a thread of it if you want. I think that the sooner posted the better for this thread. At this time I cannot do it. So feel free! :) - Meerkat (talk) 23:03, May 8, 2018 (UTC) About ROBOTIQUE's song Can you please delete https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Coupe_en_Deux. They didn't even credit the original artist who made the instrumental and claimed it as their own. NayiBae 03:25, July 12, 2018 (UTC) : Thank you for notifying me. I deleted it. - Meerkat (talk) 03:47, July 12, 2018 (UTC) Repeat vandalism https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/File:Miku_v4_bundle_art.png Could you please lock this image and/or ban this user who keeps vandalizing it? https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/User:OhedoJuliaNight Thank you! The problem of br explained Hello Meerkat, I may have an explanation of why the br changed. I know where it comes from. The proof is that if you compare the undo I did on Kagefumi Etranger, it's at this moment the " " turned into " ". '''The culprit is Wikia's system itself. I'm not kidding. Seriously, I would have no reason to turn the "br" things in other way alone, plus it was an "undo" (= the "undo" button in the history of the page), not an "alteration" (an undo and an edit at the same time). So I don't know what mess Wikia is doing, but now you know where this is coming from. ^^" I don't know if this is a loss of data between text editor (not Visual Editor, the classic one I mean) and source editor. Still possible :/ Other possible modifications Wikia tends to do itself: adding or removing spacing without any reason. Or setting the comments at the end of a line when we set them at the line after. I don't know what we should do face to this, since this isn't coming from a "human"... But from the website itself. Do you think there could be a possible solution to avoid this automatic change? Tokina8937 21:19, August 30, 2018 (UTC) OK I confirm, it's coming from the classic text editor. When source mode is enabled by default it doesn't modify the br itself. I made a test on my sandbox. Tokina8937 21:34, August 30, 2018 (UTC) : I kindof guessed that it was wikia's fault (which is why I never left a message on it on your or anyoneelse's talk pages) but I wasn't 100% certain. Honestly I am not surprised that it's a automatic bot edit. Infact, I'm pretty sure that the removal of spacing in templates is the very same kind of editor communication error. It's something I've noticed happen with other editors, not just you. I'm sorry if I made it seem like I was blaming you, it was not my intentions. - Meerkat (talk) 22:10, August 30, 2018 (UTC) No worries. :) I just wasn't sure you knew about the "which fault it is". But now it's sure, it's the classic text editor's fault, and it happens when this editor loads (when you switch to source editor, it's too late already). I don't know about Visual Editor though since I never really liked it. Plus, Lynn and I noticed that on yesterday, Visual Editor breaks lots more of things than the classic editor does (such as the "shared" templates, apparently it doesn't know how to manage, it tries re-creating a code and ends up into corruptions/abnormal displays). The sad thing is if it's Wikia itself, we won't be over switching back the into ... :/ Tokina8937 22:16, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Redlinks I did NOT do any redlinks, rather I removed them. Do not blame me for something I did not do. - Zach Mando Games (talk) 22:25, August 12, 2018 (UTC) : There is no need to get upset. I saw in an edit you did there was a redlink for DIVELA. It was likely because of all the editing chaos. If I made a mistake, I am sorry. - Meerkat (talk) 22:28, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Re: Notes on lyrics formatting It's not that I tend to use VLW formatting style. When I convert it VLW style to this wiki's style, and I do well. If I'm slow, it's because I'm busy with other personal things. Honestly, Vocaloid Wiki's style suits me better anyway. - Zach Mando Games (talk) 21:10, August 27, 2018 (UTC) : It's okey, don't worry about it! I understand that things can take time. - Meerkat (talk) 21:19, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Shared template I was originally taught that it should be used for complete non-Japanese and non-Chinese lines. But how often should this really be used? - Zach Mando Games (talk) 21:50, August 27, 2018 (UTC) : The only time that isn't used is when the non-JPN/KOR/CHN lines are in the middle of a verse. - Meerkat (talk) 21:48, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Is there an example of this? - Zach Mando Games (talk) 21:50, August 27, 2018 (UTC) PS: I wish named Vent The Wind's Memories.png, Vent -The Wind's Memories-.png instead. : Off the top of my head, there is Sick... but that's not exactly the most "family-friendly" example. You can also see it a breif example in Ohedo Julia-Night (during KAITO's rap part). I'm trying to find more examples but I admit it's difficult. I know for sure that at one point a couple years back, one of the other admins stated that isn't used in mid-verse due to it being "broken", but I cannot seem to find other examples of this. Maybe things have changed? I'll go ask. : Also, I renamed the page for you. :) - Meerkat (talk) 22:13, September 27, 2018 (UTC) I don't think Ohedo Julia-Night would count since the parts with non-JPN/KOR/CHN have 「 in the Japanese section and " in the romaji section. Honestly, being used in mid-verse doesn't seem to matter anymore. NebulousViper didn't seem to have any problems. - Zach Mando Games (talk) 20:05, August 28, 2018 (UTC) PS: There is an ongoing discussion you might want to voice your thoughts in. : On the topic of , Umbereon got back to me and it being used mid-verse is fine. I have reverted my edit. I apologize for my actions and inconvenience. OTL : As for the viewcount, from my understanding we came to the conclusion that we now use exact viewcounts. I wasn't aware of the thread due to wikia's new "discussions" thing. (I don't see them on the activity feed anymore so I haven't really been able to catch up on any of them OTL) - Meerkat (talk) 02:50, October 1, 2018 (UTC) I’d Hate To Disturb, But... I found a user with an inappropriate username. They’re inactive now, but is it still possible to block them?Speedyblue (talk) 20:19, October 6, 2018 (UTC) : It seems that Viper has beat me to it. ^^; - Meerkat (talk) 09:44, October 6, 2018 (UTC) :: Well, thanks anyways! Speedyblue (talk) 20:19, October 6, 2018 (UTC) 3d Models! Just a question before i do anything,are the pd models the official cryptonlids models,and same for the vsinger models for the chinese vocaloids!And for the mammama gumi,and models that have apeared in charamin omp but are said to be unofficial ex:ZOLA PROJECT,Zunko,... : Only the main outfit game models should be in the character gallery page. The rest only belong on the game's category page, and it's corresponding song & producer articles. As for MMD, Only official models can appear on the gallery page. (Ex: 's model wouldn't be allowed, but his would be, as it is official and distributed by Vocalomakets.) - Meerkat (talk) 19:42, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Admin opinion request Hi! If you wouldn't mind, could you take a minute to weigh in on a discussion about whether or not something breaks a policy? The discussion can be found here. Thanks in advance for the help! Wikikinetic (talk) 20:03, October 6, 2018 (UTC) : I'd say if it's not done in excess it should be fine. ^^ - Meerkat (talk) 19:45, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Re: Million / 10 million pages Sorry, I didn't know the '40 songs' rule also applies to the 10M+ pages as well. Things like this have me confused a bit. I would like to ask some questions as well: *If a song has multiple uploads with different PV (e.g 1/4, Deja Vu), but only one version exceeds the benchmark, do I have to input the other one's links as well? **If yes: song only allows a maximum of two YT links and one link for each media. Should the template's code be modified to allow more links? *Since well-known fanmade PV also got to appear on the VOCALOID's notable song pages (e.g Chaining Intention), shouldn't the people involved in creating the PV also be listed on the producer credit as well? **Chaining Intention hasn't got 1M views yet. Shouldn't its rightful place be on the pre-million page, instead of the 1M+ pages? A fanmade is not an original after all. **If multiple fanmade PVs surprass the benchmark, how can it be listed on the pages? Lynnellet (talk) 13:30, October 25, 2018 (UTC) : To answer question 1, as long as the viewcount is on an official upload, it counts twords the notable/million songs. If lack of links to an upload is a problem, it should be fixed to allow more. : As for fanmade PVs, honestly I'm not sure. Personally I don't think that they should be there. This is something that I shall bring up with the other admins and the discord chat for discussion. - Meerkat (talk) 23:00, October 25, 2018 (UTC) RE: Personal Images Ah, thanks for letting me know. I completely forgot and my mind slipped away. I won't do it again : p --akumi ''(Need something~?'') 01:13, October 29, 2018 (UTC) Why are you accusing new users for being Amandamay? I don't get why when I edit something or new users edit something, you'll just accuse them for being the Miss I don't care about the rules" Amandamay. I mean, even with One Derivative, or extend of views, or a new song page, you just block them forever and deleted the song pages. Why? I don't vandalize. Iuwdfu2 (talk) 00:17, November 29, 2018 (UTC) :Excuse me for butting in, but this is already quite obvious. A wiki doesn't usually get a surge of new users with the same naming style and similar edits all pointing the same direction. What's more? I've been here long enough to know what type of description regular editors here write. You just blatantly copy them and put it as if it's your own. :Last but not least, how would YOU know the recent situation happening in this wiki if you are a new user? We don't suddenly get a bunch of wiki lurkers who all registers at once and do the same types of edits. :There's more to tell, but I'm already tired seeing you here. I thought I could give you another chance, but you've been repeating mistakes for so long. Just accept it that you've committed wrong actions, and leave here at once. Stop harassing our fellow users. :Lynnellet (talk) 00:42, November 29, 2018 (UTC) :Edit: The reason why you get banned even though you aren't vandalizing anything has been repeated many times before. The core issue is how you are sockpuppeting (which isn't allowed on any wiki), and ignored many of us warnings, resulting in your block. Look, we cannot be lenient with somebody who has cost us so much time and causing so much trouble, especially to the point of harassing some of us. Leave. :Lynnellet (talk) 01:02, November 29, 2018 (UTC)